


Daichi Gets a Massage

by TheKingofAnimeandManga



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, F/M, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Massage, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingofAnimeandManga/pseuds/TheKingofAnimeandManga
Summary: Daichi goes to a massage parlor to relieve tension in his back. However a certain masseuse has other plans for him. ONE-SHOT





	Daichi Gets a Massage

Daichi's back had been hurting him for weeks. Studying every day, Daichi would often realize he had not moved from his position for hours at a time. The moment he would go to stand up his back would protest, almost as if it had grown accustomed to his slouched position. Daichi Sawamura was a senior at the University of Kansas studying Psychology and African Studies with a minor in African Arts and Literature. This semester he was taking his third year of Haitian Creole and was considered fluent in it. He was born and raised in Sendai, Japan and played volleyball which gave him a very nice body. He was even captain of his high school team! He chose KU as he was a culture fanatic and wanted to study the world more. He also had a love of Africa and the Caribbean (especially the food)! Also at 5'10, he was a very handsome man with lots of girls pining for him. He's done more than his fair share of women yet there was something. Something that he was most proud of.

Daichi's chiropractor has recommended stretching periodically and informed him that he could take a heroic dose of aspirin every day. Daichi tried his best to stretch periodically but his back still remained tight and uncomfortable.

This is how Daichi found himself standing outside of one of Lawrence's best massage parlors. He had never gotten a professional massage before, but with a budget healthcare plan, the strip-mall massage parlor seemed like it was worth trying out.

Daichi was nervous as he walked through the door of the parlor. He was greeted by the sound of a door chime and a sparely decorated waiting area with pastel green walls and a few chairs. An old woman with grey hair sat behind a desk. As he entered she looked up and gave him a kind smile.

"Welcome" she said.

"Hello" Daichi replied. "I haven't been in here before. Do I..." Daichi hesitated while looking around the room. "Do I need to make an appointment?"

"You can make an appointment. But we can accommodate you now if you'd like." She said, still smiling.

"Perfect." Daichi said, allowing himself to smile back at her.

The old woman stood up and guided Daichi through a doorway to her left. He walked behind her into a small corridor, then into another room with a massage table. Daichi was a bit surprised at being brought to the table so quickly. He assumed there would be some sort of paperwork before getting to it, he hadn't even giver her his name. But perhaps, Daichi thought, this wasn't that kind of establishment.

"Are you the masseuse?" Daichi asked her.

"No. No." She replied. "Layla will take car of you today. Go ahead and undress to your comfort level and lay on the table." She motioned to the table.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." He said. She nodded as she stepped backward and closed the door.

The room was quiet and dimly lit with nothing on the walls. Daichi felt a bit uncomfortable in this unfamiliar situation. As he started to unbuckle his belt, he wondered if he was supposed to get completely nude.

He decided to undress down to just his underwear and he piled his clothing on a chair in the corner. He had a very muscular body with a nice six pack, chiseled chest, and thick biceps. He then climbed onto the padded massage table and laid down on his stomach. He placed his face into the padded opening at one end of the table and found himself looking down at the tiled floor.

After laying there for a moment, trying not to feel awkward, Daichi heard the door crack opened.

"I see you are all ready to go."

It was not the old woman, but a new voice. Her voice was soft but playful. Daichi looked up from the hole in the table saw her facing away as she closed the door behind her. His eyes widened with surprise. 

She was an African American woman with a very shapely figure. She was wearing white scrubs that fit tightly to her hourglass figure, but most notably, Daichi found himself at eye level with her prominent behind. Her white pants were made of a thin material pulled tight across her shapely hips and thighs, but hung loose below her knee.

Daichi had scarcely comprehended what he was seeing before she spun around and looked down at him. In this small room she was standing only a couple feet away from him. Daichi looked up from her waist and to meet her gaze but he was stopped mid-way.

Looming over him were perhaps the largest breasts Daichi had ever had the pleasure to see in person. They stood prominently on her thin torso, barely contained within her tight top. He had thought her pants had been tight on her ample bottom, but her top was truly overstuffed. The metal snaps that held the two sides together looked to be straining to contain her bosom and the fabric was rippled as it struggled to conform to her shape. To be honest, they looked like dark brown pillows of power.

After what felt like several seconds of blatant staring Daichi finally managed to make eye contact with her. He was again taken aback. She was stunning, with high cheekbones, dark eyes, and full lips adorned in red lipstick. Her hair was black, worn back in a pony tail. Two pieces of hair hung down on either side, framing her face beautifully.

She was grinning as she looked down at him. Daichi figured she must know how much of a knockout she is, and must be used to getting that kind of reaction from men. Regardless, Daichi felt embarrassed after having blatantly gawking at her. However she was gawking at him herself for he was by far the most handsome man she's ever seen and also extremely well-fit. Definitely more than most men she sees. 

"H- hello." Daichi finally managed to speak.

"Hi." She said. "My name is Layla Jennings. I'll be taking care of you today."

"I'm Daichi." He replied. He replied, noticing his heart rate had quickened significantly. 

"That's an interesting name? Is it Japanese?" she asked. 

"Yes ma'am. I'm from Japan. Sendai to be exact." he told her. 

"Ooo very nice. My brother lives in Fukuoka. He's married to a Japanese man and they have a child together. He worked as an English teacher there." she said.

She walked to the side of the table. She was carrying a small basket full of different bottles, which Daichi assumed to be various massage oils. Draped over her arm was a white towel.

As she walked Daichi could see her breasts bouncing obscenely before she was out of his field of view. Daichi wondered to himself if they even made bras big enough for tits like hers. If they did they probably would be special ordered. No off-the-shelf bra would accommodate someone who had both a thin waist and enormous breasts.

The sound of Layla sitting her basket on the ground brought him back to reality.

"So, what brought you in today, Daichi?" Layla spoke while standing at the edge of the table.

Daichi turned partially on his side, propping himself up on one elbow, so that he could look up at her once again.

"Well, my back has been causing me a lot of discomfort."

"I figured as much." Layla said with a laugh. "I can massage you anywhere you would like, but most people come in here complaining of back pain."

Daichi's heart fluttered at the implications of her statement. "Well..." He started. "Mostly my lower back has been bothering me, but I also have a lot of tightness around my shoulders."

"Fair enough" said Layla. "Lie back down and I'll get started. Do you have any preference for oil scents?"

"Uhhh... Not in particular." Daichi replied while turning to again lay his face in the padded hole.

Layla reached down and plucked a small bottle from her basket and set it on the edge of the table.

"Have you been here before, Daichi?" Layla asked.

"No. I've never gotten a massage before actually."

"Well, Ill be sure to make this an extra special massage." Layla said. Daichi could almost hear her grinning through her sultry voice.

Layla poured a bit on the oil in the center of Daichi's back. He was surprised that the oil was actually warm. Daichi guessed that they warmed the oil up in advance to make it more comfortable. The feeling was actually kind of pleasurable.

A floral scent reached Daichi's nose just as Layla's hands touched his back. She began to rub the oil up the length of his back up to his shoulders. Her touch was soft but deliberate. Daichi's heart was still pounding due to being in the presence of this unbelievable beauty. But slowly, he was beginning to relax.

Layla expertly kneaded her fingers in Daichi's upper back and shoulders. She applied pressure in all the right places, slowly working out the knots in Daichi's muscles.

"How does that feel, Daichi?"

Daichi paused for a moment before replying. "It's incredible."

"Good." She said. It sounded to Daichi almost as if she was whispering in his ear.

She moved down to his lower back. Here she worked up and down the muscles along his spine. Daichi began to feel as if he was going to melt as he took in the sensation of Layla's fingers and breathed the delightful scent of the oil.

Layla then began to work back up Daichi's back, and began massaging the far side of his upper back. Her hanging breasts gently grazed Daichi's arm as it lay by his side. Daichi, still deeply relaxed, felt the touch of her tremendous bosom. He could picture them stretching that tight, white fabric as she expertly worked over him. He could only imagine that they would be bouncing and jiggling as she moved. This image caused a twitch in Daichi's crotch.

"Would you like me to massage your neck, Daichi? A lot of tension can be stored in your neck and you can feel it all the way down in your back" Layla said while tracing her fingers down the length of his spine.

"Sure." He replied.

Layla wiped away the excess oil from Daichi's back with the white towel. She then positioned herself over Daichi's so that she could reach both of her hands on the sides of his neck. She rubbed gently before leaning further forward. She rested her forearms on Daichi's upper back and then rested her chest on his back.

"Sorry, I need to lean on you a bit to get your neck." She said while massaging more deeply the muscles that run up to the base of his skull.

Daichi's voice caught in his throat. He could feel the warm expanse of her breasts as they spread out across him. Even through the taught fabric of her top he could feel how soft they were. There was no doubt in his mind that they were natural. Huge and natural.

"How does that feel, Daichi?" She asked again.

"Very... nice." He replied as the sensation in his underwear began to develop into something more serious.

"I'm glad you like it. You have a very chiseled back you know. It's almost like rubbing marble!" This time she really was whispering right in Daichi's ear. She rested more of her weight on him. She wiggled her torso side to side slightly while pressing her enormous breasts into his back. She was obviously teasing him now.

"Thanks" he said. There was no way Daichi could contain himself for much longer. The feeling of Layla's enormous rack pressed into his back was making the blood drain from head. He was losing himself to his lustful desire.

Layla spoke again "Why don't you roll over." It was more command than a suggestion. "I'll massage your legs for you."

Knowing he was going to expose the swollen bulge in his underwear when he rolled over, Daichi was not embarrassed in the slightest. He wanted nothing more than to comply with this curvaceous beauty. He propped himself up and began to turn over. Even with his foggy mind he was delighted to feel no pain in his back as he moved.

As he settled down on his back he locked eyes again with Layla as she stood over him. "Wow, your body is so....amazing." Layla said as she rubbed his abs and pecs. "Do you work out?" she asked. 

"Well I did play volleyball back in high school. And I do work out like 4 times a week." he said. She continued rubbing his upper body. 

"I bet girls are on you like pigs in a mudpit." she said. 

"Well I rather not focus on women. I just want to get through college." he told her. She gave him a devious look. 

"Oh are you a KU student? What are you studying?" she sked. 

"Yes I am. I'm studying Psychology and African Studies. I hope to go to Africa, particularity Uganda and help built more sustainable communities. Plus the culture is really cool." he said. 

"That's awesome!" she said. He looked down from her face and noticed that one of the snaps on her shirt had popped opened. The tight fabric pulled opened the area where the snap should hold she shirt fastened together. Inside Daichi could see a canyon on cleavage.

"Oops" said Layla. "These shirts are always popping opened on me."

Starting with the fastener at the top of her shirt, she began undoing the snaps one at a time. Daichi was mesmerized as he watched more and more cleavage come into view. She stopped when she got to the snap that had undone itself. She stood now with only a few snaps still holding the top closed across her bosom. 

"There we go." Layla said with a smile. "Much more comfortable." She thrust her chest forward. Even with the snaps mostly undone her boobs still bulged from the confines of the tight top.

Daichi was speechless. He thoroughly enjoyed getting to check out Layla's acres of cleavage but there was still so much flesh left uncovered. We wanted nothing more than to rip her shirt open completely and expose the enormity of her breasts.

Layla's eyes drifted slowly down Daichi's body before stopping suddenly at his crotch.

"My goodness, Daichi. I didn't know you were hiding this from me." She said staring at the obscene bulge in the front of his boxer shorts. "Did I make you that excited?" She looked back at him and began to extended her hand towards him.

"I couldn't help myself" He smiled. "It gets a lot bigger, though." Daichi said boldly.

Her hand stopped and she held it outstretched.

"Bigger?" She said, looking back down at his crotch, her eyes widening. "It already looks pretty impressive." Her voice trailed off as she finished extending her hand to finally let it rest on his bulge.

"Oh my god. Its still soft" She said squeezing his cock gently through his underwear.

The power had suddenly shifted in the room. Layla was no longer grinning. Now she stood with her mouth partially agape as she stared longingly down at Daichi. She could feel him begin to swell from her touch. Her fingers were being gently and slowly spread apart as his member began growing larger.

Daichi noticed her nipples now stood out through the fabric of her shirt as he looked up at her. He recognized the look on her face as well. It was a common reaction women have when discovering what he is packing.

After a long pause Layla leaned over the table and gently reached forward with her other hand. She placed her fingers in Daichi's waistband and began pulling Daichi's pants down. As she inched them down the base of his dick came into view, then more of his shaft was exposed. She stopped for a moment and looked up at Daichi who had propped himself up on one elbow.

"This is unbelievable." She said. Her pupils were dilated. Her breathing heavy.

She finally slid his underwear down far enough that the bulbous head of his cock popped free of its constraints. Layla continued pulling them all the way down off his feet and finally let them fall to the ground. Turning back, she looked closely at Daichi's cock which now laid lazily between his toned and muscular legs. Soft it was 8.5 inches long and and inch thick, bigger than most men hard.

Again, she slowly reached up and rested a hand on Daichi soft member.

"It's already gotten bigger" She said softly, still looking down at it. "Its longer than my hand and its not even fully hard." She trailed off again.

"You won't have any trouble getting it up." said Daichi. "It just takes a minute."

Layla looked back up at Daichi suddenly, like she had forgotten he was in the room. A moment ago, she had been so transfixed that she was not aware of where she was.

She lifted Daichi's penis up with both hands, her body partially laying on the table, her tits pressed on Daichi's leg. In this position she held his cock vertically with her fingers outstretched upward along its length. It was so thick that her fingers barely overlapped as they extended around its girth. There was no way she could wrap a single hand around it.

"It's huge, Daichi." She said looking up and down its length.

"So, you like it?"

"Of course, I like it. It's the most beautiful, enormous, cock I've ever seen." 

She began moving her hands along its length gently. It was mostly standing up by itself now.

"Its just so much." Layla continued. "Its too big for my hands. Its too big for..." She fell silent. "It's just way too big." She said.

"It's only getting bigger the more you tug on it." Daichi said, grinning.

Layla narrowed her eyes back at him. "I guess Ill just have to use more than my hands."

She climbed fully onto the table and positioned her body between Daichi's legs. Daichi watched as her massive jugs wobbled side to side as she moved into position, before being squished against his legs as she laid down.

Daichi thought about asking her to take her shirt fully off so he could finally get to see her fully topless but he was suddenly distracted by the passionate kiss she placed directly on the tip of his cock.

She swirled her tongue around on the head of his dick while placing both of her hands around his shaft. One hand she placed right at the base of his cock, the second she placed a few inches above that. Even with her fingers spread wide most of his cock stood towering out of her hands where it extended up to meet her lips.

Layla took a deep breath before stretching her mouth opened over the big, round, head. Daichi marveled at absurdity of this gesture. It looked like she was trying to stuff a ripe orange in her mouth. Surprisingly she persisted, working more of the head past her lips.

After minutes of struggling, Layla paused. She looked up at Daichi, her eyes watering, her jaw stretched over the entirety of the head of his cock. The look in her eyes was that of triumph. She had managed the impossible.

Daichi looked back at her his mouth agape. He couldn't believe she had managed to stuff his huge pillar of flesh into her mouth, even partially.

"I guess its not 'too big' for your mouth." Daichi said finally.

Layla moaned gently in reply.

His cock had completely filled her mouth, but she was determined to pleasure this monster. Her hands were still clamped tightly around the base. Even with the head covered there was a lot of cock to cover with just two hands. She thought briefly that he could probably put both his hands on his cock in addition to hers, and there would still be more cock to cover. But right then she wasn't ready to ask for his help. Firstly, she couldn't ask for anything with a mouth full of cock, but most importantly she wanted to conquer this challenge herself. She began moving her hands up and down his shaft again.

Her stimulation triggered him to start gushing pre-cum. She thought for a moment that he had made him finish, but after a few minutes of tugging and sucking his cock remained hard and more and more cum continued to fill her mouth. Her mouth was filling with excess spit and pre-cum, her cheeks started to bulge slightly, and it began running past her lips. As it dripped down his cock she began using it as lubrication to stroke him more effectively. 

She moved her tongue in her cramped mouth so that she could caress his enormous glands wherever possible. It was a struggle to find any available room in her mouth as his cock was pushed tightly against the roof of her mouth, the back of her throat, and her tongue. She was beyond stuffed.

Daichi was in ecstasy. The feeling of her hands slipping up and down the length of his shaft while she sucked enthusiastically on the tip was fantastic. He tilted his head backward and let out a groan. His cock was surging in growth once again, finally reaching a fully hard state. When erect, it was a 13.5 inch monster and nearly 4 inches thick. It was by far the biggest cock Layla has ever seen and she's certainly had a lot of men.

Layla's eyes bulged as her full mouth was overloaded with swelling cock. She popped her head off his massive member with a cough. Her lipstick was smeared, her mascara running in tears down her cheeks.

"Fuck." She said.

"Sorry." Daichi said looking at the mess that she had made of her makeup.

"If I didn't know any better I would think you liked the fact that your cock is too big." She said accusingly.

"More importantly. I think you like it." Daichi said playfully.

"Well..." she hesitated. "I love it, actually. I've never been challenged by a big cock before. But you are unlikely anybody I've ever met before. I didn't know a cock could be this big..."

She looked back down at his cock, still gripped tightly with her hands.

"- and thick..." She starts stroking it again.

"Its beautiful." She said finally. "It's even bigger now that its hard." Her fingers were now stroking up and down its length in a twisting motion. Slick sounds emanating from the mixture of spit and pre-cum that coated her hands.

Daichi was enjoying her praise and expert handjob. From his perspective he could see her massive tits, pressed against him, jiggle slightly as she jerked him. Her pony tail bounced from side to side with the rhythm. As he looked over her shoulder he could see her round ass bouncing slightly in her tight pants. She was putting her whole body into the motion needed to manipulate a truly huge cock.

Layla started up again "Now what I really want is to see you cum. Can you cum for me, big boy?" She said starting to bounce more vigorously.

"If you keep doing that I'll definitely cum eventually." Daichi replied.

"Eventually?!" Layla said, pouting.

Her jerking slowed to a stop.

"I know what will work" She said with a sly grin.

She moved into a kneeling position on the table. Once again, she was upright, her massive breasts on display inside her shirt. She grabbed her shirt on either side and roughly pulled them apart. A series of popping sounds echoed through the room and the metal snaps opened on her shirt. She quickly peeled the shirt off and tossed it into the corner of the room.

Daichi's cock throbbed at the sight of Layla's incredible breasts. They were beautifully shaped, hanging down to just above her navel, while still sitting proudly on her chest. Daichi didn't know that a set of tits could simultaneously so perky, yet so unbelievably huge. Her areola were nicely proportioned and her nipples, now very much erect, looked as if they desperately needed to be sucked on.

"What do you think?" asked Layla. "You've barely taken your eyes off them since I walked in the door."

"They are incredible. I have never seen a pair of tits as big and beautiful as yours." replied Daichi, shaking his head while keeping his eyes locked on her chest.

"You know, I think we may have been made for each other" Layla started. "My huge tits with your huge dick. Its like a match made in heaven." She said, placing her hands on the sides of her breasts and squeezing them together slightly.

Layla moved back into position this time with her naked tits pressed up on Daichi's legs. His cock, again, towering in front of Layla's face. Then, she heaved her massive melons up to either side of the shaft of his cock. Pressing her breasts together with her hands she enveloped him in her cleavage.

Daichi again felt like he was melting. He laid his head back down as he was overwhelmed by the sensation of Layla's warm tits around his cock. She began to slide up and down as his cock started to ooze pre-cum. Once again slick sounds filled the room as her tits became lubricated.

"Fuck. Your cock is so fucking huge." Layla growled. "I've never seen a cock that I couldn't completely cover with my tits!" She marveled at the length of cock that protruded out of her cleavage on each downstroke.

"Oh Layla. Your tits... feel amazing..." Daichi replied.

"You like that? You like my huge tits wrapped around your big dick?" Layla shot back, her words falling in rhythm with the bouncing motion of her tittyfuck.

"I think a big cock like this is going to require more stimulation, though." She continued.

Daichi felt a sudden change in sensation and opened his eyes so that he could take this sight in. Layla had repositioned herself with one arm wrapping around both of her tits, still holding them tightly around his cock. Her other hand she wrapped around the middle of his well lubricated meat stick. Finally, she leaned her head off to the side so that she could nuzzle the top portion of his cock with her neck on the downstroke. She was working every inch of his length with whatever skin was available.

"Oh my god." Daichi gasped. "Youre going to make me cum."

"Cum for me, baby! Cum for me!" Layla chanted.

Daichi couldn't hold back any longer. In the last moments his cock seemed to swell even further as a torrent of cum surged upwards through his thick shaft. A geyser of ejaculate shot into the air, followed by another, and another. Each rope of cum falling back and draping over Layla's gigantic tits.

Layla moved in with her mouth, taking one blast to the underside of her chin. The next one hit her in the back of the throat as she placed her mouth wide over the tip of the head. Little did she know the volume of cum that would continue to be expelled from Daichi's cock.

After several more bursts she was desperately swallowing the cum that had filled her mouth. But the loads continued. Her cheeks began bulging out obscenely before finally, the pressure caused her to lose the seal her mouth had on his cock. Cum sprayed out in all directions and a mouthful of cum poured down Layla's face and onto her heaving chest.

"Oh my god!" Layla cried "I just couldn't keep up! How can you cum so much?"

Daichi could not respond to her. His body was still being racked with pleasure. Every muscle in his body was tensed as his cock spasmed repeatedly.

Noticing that Daichi's now deflating cock was still slowly gushing cum, Layla took it again in her mouth. Now that it wasn't as hard she was able to stuff much of it in her mouth so that she could gently suck on it while drinking his remaining cum.

Daichi finally re-opened his eyes and saw Layla laying on top of him, drenched in cum. Her head was laying on his upper thigh and his semi-flaccid cock sat deep in her outstretched mouth. He could see her throat muscles working rhythmically as she sucked and swallowed whatever cum she could continue to drain out of him.

She eventually pulled back, her mouth made a loud pop as his girthy python was freed from her mouth.

"I think I drank more cum just now than all of the cum I've drank in my entire life." Layla said softly. "My stomach actually feels full!"

She rolled over onto her side and sure enough her stomach actually had a slight bulge indicating how she had gorged herself on Daichi's copious seed.

"I don't know what to say." Daichi couldn't believe the events that had just transpired.

"I know." Layla said. "I think I may have figured out why your back hurts. Its because you're carrying all this weight up front!" She laughed while holding up Daichi's soft, but still quite massive, member.

Daichi laughed as well.

"Hey." Daichi started with a more serious tone. "Would you want to maybe hang out again sometime?" He paused "Like outside of here?"

"Who are you kidding?" Layla replied with a grin. "I'm coming to your place tonight!"


End file.
